


Genderfluid Punk Teddy Lupin

by OhThatJackalope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatJackalope/pseuds/OhThatJackalope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing and series of very short bits about genderfluid punk Teddy Lupin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genderfluid Punk Teddy Lupin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teddy Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/64203) by ineffable-hufflepuff.tumblr.com. 



 

”No, I think you’re right. Teddy Lupin is definitely checking you out.”

This chunk of pixels was inspired by this post about genderfluid Teddy Lupin by ineffable-hufflepuff. To it, I would like to add my own.

Genderfluid Punk Teddy Lupin showing his Hufflepuff pride on his wrist

Genderfluid Punk Teddy Lupin with his moon tattoo on his wrist that he checks like a watch, becoming so familiar with the moon that he can tell the hour by it.

Genderfluid Punk Teddy Lupin who grew up with occasional stories about Mad-Eye Moody from the Potters. Mad-Eye, who his mother was so close to, reprimanding a young Harry when he tried to stow his wand in his back pocket: What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!’ So Teddy ties a bandana around his thigh to keep his wand close by but out of hand.  
(And here’s where I get really out of hand)

Genderfluid Punk Teddy Lupin’s battle jacket covered in homemade patches. Over his heart are two hearts made from scraps of one of his dad’s tweed jackets and one of his mum’s shirts. (seen above)

Hidden by his arm is a homemade patch that he embroidered himself of young Al Potter’s crayon drawing of Teddy on a broom because it reminds him he’s still got a family and is a role model.  
On the back of the jacket, across his shoulders is a hand-knitted patch from Grandma Molly Weasly of two crossed beaters bats that teddy took endless care in edging and then sewing to the denim.

Also Genderfluid Punk Teddy Lupin as a beater being hella rad because she can be fierce on femme days and warns off anyone from wanting to get in fights (not that they would anyway because he’s so caring it makes people forget they had a problem at all).


End file.
